


The Apocalypse Isn't so Bad | 181026

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Gore, M/M, and then theres the part 2, happy birthday gaby!, wonwoo is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: The apocalypse isn't as bad as what Junhui saw in movies and video gamesThere's danger pretty much everywhere, but Wonwoo is with him. He saves his life every hour and knows how to get food and water. It's the two of them against the world, but they're okay.Except that Junhui isn't.





	The Apocalypse Isn't so Bad | 181026

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okiedokieyom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiedokieyom/gifts).



> if you came here for the fluff, stop at the first part. don't read the next chapter... you'll regret it (≖ᴗ≖✿
> 
> if you DON'T want to read anything gore, please stop reading at the -*-

Junhui used to like red.

Unlike Mingyu, it wasn’t his favourite colour, but he liked it. Now, it’s synonym of fear, danger and death. He wonders if Mingyu still loves it. He can’t ask him because, well… he doesn’t know where his friend is. He knows he’s with Minghao, but they got attacked and Junhui lost them (more like they lost Junhui). Everything happened so fast, he doesn’t remember much except blood and sweat, heavy breathing and tired legs from running for so long that if felt as if it had been days.

Luckily, ~~he found Wonwoo~~ Wonwoo found him. They both know Junhui wouldn’t last two hours on his own. Unlike him, Wonwoo has some experience from playing so many video games – that’s what he told him and Junhui was glad to be able to talk about something normal, that reminds him of the life before everything got… messy, fucked up, deadly.

“Kitten? You’re daydreaming again?”

Even if they only met a few weeks ago, they got close enough to use such nicknames. Facing death – and fighting it – together does this, but Junhui would have preferred bonding with the other boy at school, at the cinema, at a café, anything different from the woods full of zombies-like monsters they’re currently in.

“Sorry.”

“You shouldn’t. You know you could get killed,” Wonwoo sighs, adjusting his backpack.

“The tree was red.”

Wonwoo pauses, looks at the tree and takes Junhui’s hand. They start running.

 

They eventually get out of the woods. It’s safer when they’re not in an open space, but it’s still dangerous to be close to the Reds, humans or not.

         The Reds, the reason why the Earth can now make Hell seems like a nice place. Humans with red eyes are hungry for meat, and not the normal one. Animals are a bit more aggressive, but nothing too problematic. Junhui’s cat was infected and still doing great until they had to kill her – he still cries at night – because of the fear of the infected. However, people who eat them become infected too and same goes for anyone who eats an infected plant.

         In shot, it’s hard to get food. Luckily, water is still safe everywhere and Wonwoo is there to find stuff to eat. He always manages to bring back uninfected meat and leaves the whole thing to Junhui, choosing to eat berries, nuts and such so the other can eat what he prefers. The meat is never fresh – Wonwoo hates killing animals, so he probably takes it from already dead ones – and it doesn’t taste like what he’s used to, but the youngest is doing his best to bring him food and Junhui won’t be rude enough to refuse it. Of course it doesn’t taste the same as the meat he used to buy at the supermarket, he’s just being picky.

         So much for someone who described themselves as able to adapt quickly to any situation.

         When they finally stop, they’re both tired yet Wonwoo still tells Junhui to sleep, willing to spend hours awake so his friend can get the sleep they both need so badly.

         (They spent less than three months together, but Junhui would like them to be more than friends.)

         “I can’t sleep,” he says like he does every night, nightmares haunting him where the Reds can’t reach him.

         Wonwoo sits down next to him. Junhui would gladly use his thigh as a pillow, but the other needs to be able to stand up quickly if there’s a Red.

         “What do you want to talk about tonight?”

         Junhui only talks about one thing – person – but Wonwoo still asks the same question every night.

         “Minghao. I miss him, I hope we’ll find him soon.”

         Wonwoo lets him talk about the things the two childhood friends did together. It’s nice, they’re both desperately reaching for some normal things in this crazy world and they only come in their dreams and memories.

         “Minghao this, Minghao that, always Minghao,” Wonwoo teases him, his fingers playing in the other’s hair. “I’m starting to think you have a crush, kitten.”

         Life is short and they could die tomorrow or even tonight.

         “Yeah, I have a crush, but it doesn’t have anything to do with Minghao. It’s not on him,” he adds just to make sure Wonwoo understands.

         And Wonwoo _does_ understand. They kiss, his hands under Junhui’s shirt. None of them thinks about looking out for the Reds anymore.

         For Junhui, it’s understandable. However, it’s incredibly out of character for Wonwoo, who isn’t surprised at all when they go through the night without Reds trying to kill them.

 

Junhui isn’t the smartest of the duo, he knows it. It still doesn’t mean he’s stupid. Wonwoo is being weird… that, and the fact that he suddenly realized he haven’t seen any Red since he’s with the other.

         His memories of his time with Minghao at the beginning of the end are blurry, but he remembers meeting other people telling them about how hard it was to go through a day without having to fight. There’s something going on.

         Whatever. Junhui doesn’t care. Wonwoo keeps him safe and they’re in love. The butterflies in his stomach don’t want him to think about such things, reminding him of his boyfriend. The word makes him giggle.

         Boyfriend. Wonwoo is his _boyfriend_ now. Together, they’ll find Minghao and Mingyu and everything will be okay.

 

In a way, Junhui is smarter than Wonwoo. He doesn’t know how to survive, he’s bad at maths and strategies, but he’s good at reading people, more than Wonwoo ever will, and he knows he can trust his boyfriend. This time, it’s not his heart talking, it’s his brain.

         And his eyes. Wonwoo’s aren’t red and even if Junhui’s glasses are broken, that’s still easy to see. That whole end of the world thing made him paranoid, maybe he should try to relax.

         They’re at the perfect place for that. The sun is shining, butterflies are flying and Junhui wants to make flower crown with all the pretty flowers around them.

         So he runs, for fun this time. It’s been so long he forgot about the feeling of running just because, not to escape monsters and death. He runs after butterflies, trips and nearly dies from opening his head on a rock. As always, Wonwoo’s there to catch him and make sure it doesn’t happen.

         “Kitten, you don’t even need Reds to be in danger,” he sighs.

         He sighs a lot, but now, it’s not in an upset way. There’s fondness in his eyes and a tiny smile on his face.

         “Sorry,” Junhui laughs because that’s what he does best, bringing happiness even where it shouldn’t be. “Thanks for saving me.”

         “Always.”

         It’s the two of them against the world and they’re winning the fight.

 

-*-

 

Junhui’s worried.

         After what must have been an hour, Wonwoo isn’t back. It never takes him more than about half of that. He can’t fight as well as the other, but he refuses to stay there when his lover could be in danger. He walks outside of the abandoned building they’re staying in and tries to remember by which way the other left.

         When he finds him, Wonwoo has a knife – a big one, even bigger than the ones Junhui used to have in his kitchen – and he’s using it to get flesh from a corpse. There’s blood, fresh blood.

         Oh God.

         “Won. Won. Wonwoo,” Junhui whispers, too shocked to raise his voice. “What are you doing. Won.”

         Surprised, Wonwoo drops the knife, curses and gets up, but it’s too late to hide what he did.

         When he raises his head, Junhui sees red.

**Author's Note:**

> gaby,
> 
> i started talking to you because of nicky, but now, i realize i don't talk to her as much as i talk to you (i should probably fix that tbh), you're super soft (SS™), i hope you'll like this gift!
> 
> thank you for all the soft mingyus on my tl ♡
> 
> PetitSkittles


End file.
